LOVE SUCKS
by animelover4everyfish
Summary: Akito had fallen in love with a girl he might never see again... when he was 12... Now when the girl enters his life again, but as Tohru Honda's sister. has she fallen for someone else, like a specific member of the zodiac... COME ON give it a try...
1. Chapter 1

**This is what came into my mind after watching 5 hours of 'my life of a teenage robot'. should i add another OC?**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own fruits basket... TT-TT... :)**

* * *

"Master Akito, a little girl is here to see you"

A little boy, no younger than 12, crouches in a dark corner.

"Send her in" he calls standing up and stepping out of the darkness. Suddenly a girl bursts through the door.

"Akito, guess what. The best thing happened" the little girl exclaims.

"Mizuki, please settle down, your too loud" Akito says with a little chuckle.

"Okay", she sighs," anyways, I've been adopted" Mizuki has the brightest smile possible, while Akito's turned into a scowl.

"Oh, and they have a daughter my age", her eyes start watering up, " I won't be able to see you, anymore" she adds.

"Well, Mizuki Rin I'm sure we'll meet in the future" Akito says calm and collected, but in the inside he is full of rage and sadness.

"Akito, how come I don't know your last name? Yet we've known each other for at least 5 years" Mizuki asks fiddling with her long brown hair.

"That's a secret" Akito's smirk could kill a thousand men, yet it makes her laugh.

"That's not fair" she sighs "Ah, look at the time. I'm meeting my new family in 30 minutes" she says excitedly, but with a hint of sadness.

"I'll miss you" Akito pulls her into a hug, she hugs back.

"I'll see you in the future, don't forget about me" she breaks the hug and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"bye" she cocks her head to the side and smiles, tears coming down her cheek. She watches her as she leaves the property, then he breaks the window and throws the table to the wall. Boling hot tears run down his cheek, he grits his teeth, and goes back into the dark corner.

"I LOVE YOU"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**most likely the fruits basket charaectors will come in the next chapters... and who shoulds she end up with? that includes an OC i might create ! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, today is such a sunny day" Torhu says, she is sort of my sister, because I was adopted.

"it is, I woke up at 5 because of it" I sigh, jumping of my current sleeping area….. which is a tree branch..

My ankle-length chocolate brown hair is flowing everywhere, it's pretty annoying.

"Hey, can I cut my hair today, it has become quite bothersome" I sigh, it takes at least a week to go from my shoulders to my ankles.

"sure, but I don't have scissors" Torhu says putting on her shoes, we were already in our uniforms.

"Oh yeah, I was walking around this morning and there is a house a few blocks away" I say with a HUGE grin.

"if we leave now we might have enough time to stop by this house and arrive in school on time." Torhu suggests.

"GREAT"

"Take care of the house mom"

"see, there is a house" I say pointing to the house.

"ZODIAC FIGURES" Tohru instantly went to the zodiac animal figures that were on the front porch, when I spotted a pair of scissors.

Scissors….. Scissors…. Scissors

"MIZUKI"

"AH, what you have food" I blurt out…..

"um, this is Shigure Sohma,he is the owner of the house" Tohru points at a guy with a newspaper in his hand.

"Mhm, hello" I say, my eyes diverting back to the scissors.

"Excuse me, sir may my sister borrow your scissors" Tohru asks

"oh yeah, sure" he gets the pair of scissors that were in the window and hands them to me.

"what did you ne- DON'T CUT YOUR HAIR" I cut off a strand of hair

"why not?" I ask, getting ready to cut another strand. He comes up to me and cups my cheek.

"you're so pretty with long hair" he says

"PEDOPHILE" an unfamiliar voice and I say at the same time.

"Eh, Yuki Sohma" Tohru says in a shocked tone.

Shigure gets hit in the head with a book bag.

"What is in there, a dictionary?" he asks

"2 actually" Yuki says

"AHH, THE TIME IM LATE FOR PRACTICE" I yell running around in circles "im going to leave, bye" I take off before realizing I LEFT TOHRU WITH PEDOPHILES.

I get back to the house and see

"Yeah, we live nearby " Tohru says

"Eh, nearby" Yuki repeats

"pshhh, no… she is…um…. Lying… Yeah, we live on the other side of town" I utter out, I grab tohru's wrist and say.

"we are gonna go"

"I'll go too" Yuki says following behind us.

After a few minutes of silence, I'm tackled to the floor.

"Zero….stop…..please…"

MWAH MWAH MWAH

"Yay, a perfect way to start the day: A kiss from the one you love" zero says standing triumphantly, while I'm in the bushes shoving my finger down my throat trying to throw up.

-3rd pov-

"are they dating?" Yuki asks, pointing at zero and Mizuki.

"no, its just Zero really likes Mizuki, but she doesn't feel that way" Tohru says noticing Mizuki in the bushes.

"ahhh, sister don't do that" she tries to pull Mizuki's hand out of her mouth.

"I have to get this taste out of my mouth


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on! Mizuki we're going to be late!" Tohru practically drags me to class, we had just arrived from having an awkward walk with Prince Yuki Sohma and my mouth violated from Zero, my best guy friend. I silently cry in my head, why couldn't Tohru just let me skip one period! I know mom wouldn't be happy with me, but still!

My head starts to spin when Tohru stops running and sits me down at my desk.

"Thank God, we made it on time!" Tohru lets out a massive sigh. A giant headache is starting to form in my head, I start to rub it. (my head)

"Tohru and Mizuki Honda, What were you doing with Yuki Sohma this morning?" three girls come up to us at our desks, cocky girls they were, yes indeed.

"Um, nothing. It was just a coincidence-" Tohru starts to mumble, but was rudely cut off by one of the girls, the one with brown hair in pig tails.

"Huh? What was that Tohru. You're being such a coward" A girl with dark red hair

"Dude, lay off! It was just a coincidence, like Tohru was saying but was rudely cut off" I'm still rubbing my head, when a hand slams on my desk; making my head hurt even more. With this I instantly get up, scaring the girls.

"Seriously! So what if we were walking with the almighty Yuki Sohma? He is just a guy like the ones over there," I point at a random group of nerdy guys in a corner, "He might be a little hotter, but who gives a damn!" After my stern talk with the girls I slum back into my seat, rubbing my head once again.

"Are you alright, sister?" Tohru looks concerned. I don't usually snap like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head hurts a little though."

It's okay though, I don't have to deal with Zero and his annoying kisses.

For the rest of the day I eerily stare at Yuki Sohma. He caused Tohru all kinds of trouble and I got introduced to my first pedophile! You have to admit he is hot, but come on not Channing Tatum hot…

~Page Break~

(LUNCH TIME)

By lunch time my stomach could be heard from all the way to the 3rd year's class rooms;

It was really embarrassing.

When Tohru pulled out our bentos, I barely noticed Sohma walk out of the class room.

Aw, poor little Sohma boy thinks he can get away that easy, as if! I fling my egg roll at his head. His reaction, or glare, made me laugh. My head went deep in thought… Yuki reminded me of someone. But who? Come on, think damn it!

Ah-…A, okay so there is an [A]…. [K] there is a K too!

Ak-… Aki, maybe?

Nah, it's just my imagination. Should I ask him?

"Hey, Mizuki… Mizuki are you okay?" when I come back to reality, I see Tohru infront of me and Yuki by my side,

"You spaced for a long time, Mizuki. Are you okay?" Torhu asks her hand feeling my head for a fever. I look over to Yuki my voiced cracked and whistled when I spoke.

"Um, Y-Yuki d-do you k-know a Aki-… Aki-" Yuki cut me off pure shock and horror in his eyes.

"N-No" he stutters and takes off…


End file.
